Five Diaries
by WriterofAll
Summary: (Different story line) Five diaries from five different people in five different places in the world. From the land of the free, Canada, to the hot air of Africa, the cold winters of Russia, the liberty of the USA and with all the hope and country side of the United Kingdom. Reagan, Afia, Jim, Anna, and Yegor tell their incredible story of heart ache, tragedy, and strength.
1. Prologue

**Diary 1**

It all happened so fast. The world was spinning and there was nothing I could do about it. I sat there over the body of the greatest man that has ever been in my life. His eyes spinning slowly. I could tell he was going to die. I couldn't believe it. My father was going to die. I looked down at his bite. I could see the blood slowly closing in. He was turning. I looked across his body to my mother. She sat there in shock. The tears began to dry on her cheeks. It was all over. His time was over.

"I have to do it mom," I said. She looked at me. Our neighbour Willy sat in the chair listening in but ignoring the situation.

I took my gun. I held it to my father's unconscious dying body. I could feel the steam rising off his body. The fever was taking him. All the memories of my childhood came pouring back to me. This was the end. The end of all the family memories I had with him. Goodnight father. I loved you so.

**Diary 2**

Nzambi's… Everywhere. Grouping together, attacking us. I stood there in shock. Covered in my mother's blood. Watching and waiting for it all to be over. Where is my father? Where is my sister? I do not know. A battle of wits and a battle of territory. Like the lions or the cheetah's. I watched them feast on the ones I grew up with. The ones who nurtured me and cared for me and my family. What did we do to deserve such a fate?

I began to hear the whispering of the moaning and sad nzambi's. What did this all mean? Were they hear to save us? Or destroy us? The good Lord left us today. And that I will never forget. He betrayed us. Today I make a promise, to never pray again. What would be the point? He doesn't want to listen anymore. And so I shall close my eyes and when I open them. I hope to see the world back to the way it was. My disturbed little village in Uganda.

**Diary 3**

The crying has stopped now. I was left alone in silence with my thoughts and wonders. Looking at my knives end exposing the blood within it. How could I have done such a thing? I looked down to my family. My wife, my son. It all happened so fast. I couldn't keep track of it all. My daughter ….. Oh god where is my daughter?

I sat there in front of my front door. Keeping my weight against it. I couldn't let those things in here. The Rotters. They came so fast. I could hear them trying to get in. I turned to see my German Shepard growling at the door. Wanting to attack them. I looked up. I saw red. Everything was red. Is this what's sticking around? This feeling?

"Atticus! That's enough!" I snapped. Another bang at the door. I could barely move. This was all there was. A defeat.

**Diary 4  
><strong>  
>Alone. That's all I ever knew. The streets of this shitty place began to become more dense as the pavement turned to dirt. It was me. Just me. Maybe it was better that way. I've always been my own best friend. You know, since the dead began to rise and the world began to crumble. I don't need anyone. And I don't think anybody needed me.<p>

Everywhere I went the streets were empty. The towns, lifeless. Even lurkers were hard to find. This was a lonely journey. I was prepared for it. Whatever happens, happens. I took in a breath of fresh air. Remembering the smells of what the world was in the country. Peaceful and clean. My eyes widened. I heard a scream. What the hell was that? I took out my crossbow and rushed into the direction where the screams came from. Alone? Maybe not.

**Diary 5**

"Pyotr!" I yell. No answer. "Hilda!" Still nothing.

Have I lost them? My son? My wife? I feel the tears begin to fall down my ice cold cheeks. This couldn't be. It wasn't supposed to end up like this. I had it all planned out. My men and I would take them far out of the city. Moscow was no longer safe. The capital was seen to be crumbling at the seams. Nobody answered our calls. We were left alone. It all seemed to be the next World War.

"Maybe we should leave Yegor. This is a waste of time," Ruslan, one of my men said. I cringed my teeth. Ignoring him.

"I'm not going anywhere until I find my family."

"Yegor! I found your boy!" I turned to see my youngest troop running out from behind the house.  
>I bolted behind the young man, Sergei. My worry and excitement began to flourish into my mind. My boy. My boy is safe. I began to wonder why Sergei just said my boy. Where is my wife? The worry began to grow. We made it to the shed in the back. Sergei opened the door. I looked down at my son as he began to curl up next to my wife. I looked closer. I made my way to him and leaned down. I gripped his hand. He looked at me and jumped into my arms. My eyes remained on my wife. I turned to Pyotr.<p>

"Go with Sergei," I said as calmly as I could.

"Mom's dead," he whispered to me. I glared at him. Shocked. I let him go and Sergei took him out. I looked back to my wife.

"Hilda," I whispered as I grazed my fingers around her chin.

The tears fell hard as I leaned my forehead against hers. It wasn't fair. I suddenly felt a firm grip on my arm. I looked to see my wife snapping and growling at me. I fell back. She climbed over top. I could do nothing. It all happened so fast. Suddenly, a bullet flew and went through her delicate head. I dropped her to the side and looked down. I looked back up to see Makar, my right hand standing there.

"We will be waiting by the car until you are ready. I am sorry Yegor."


	2. Reagan-Day63

It's been sixty-three days since the sinners began to appear. I couldn't tell you what the world was like before this. I don't remember it. All I can really tell you is what it's like now.

We've been pretty lucky so far. The worst seems to be over. My mother does what she can to make sure everyone feels like there at home. She hasn't spoken a whole lot about the world around us. Since my father was bitten by one of the sinners, she tries to keep away from the chaotic reality. Maybe it's better that way but who can really say, right?

There's five of us living in my childhood cottage. The land is dense and sweet. The barn is full of life and crops grow in the garden. You could say we have it all, but few numbers only adds fear. Sometimes I wonder what would happen if we left this place. Run off across the border; find others just like us who are fighting for survival. Guess we will never know. I ask the others about it but they shake me off. Trying to cut me off. I haven't forgotten about it though. And I don't think I ever will.

I had made my way down the stairs to the kitchen. I saw Willy siting there reading an old book he must have found from my father's library. I looked closer to see the title. _The Giver_ it read. I sat down on the chair across from him.

"I didn't know you read," I said giving him a snarky look.

"I don't. Not like there is much else to do," he replied as he placed down the book with his finger still inside marking his page. I poured the pot into a cup to see the water was no longer steaming. "Here, I'll heat it up."

Will grabbed my mug and poured the water back into the pot. He then moved to the gas stove and placed it down on one of the burner head. I looked back down at the book and opened it up. I remembered reading this. It was amazing. Talked about everything a restricted community had held.

"Do you think if the world gets fixed, It will end up like that?" he asked. I shrugged.

"If anything I think the Government would focus on repopulating."

I watched him closely as his bright blue eyes looked down at the floor. He thought for a while and chewed on his bottom lip. His long curled hair dropped slightly, covering his forehead. Looking at his cut reading _Sergeant at Arms_, I began to think of what this was all doing to him. Biker clubs were always close bonded. But here he was, standing alone with his neighbour's and two strange men. I quickly decided to change the subject.

"So where is everyone?" I asked nervously.

"You're mothers out in the garden picking away, Derek is tending the horses and well Hank is standing in the tree house looking out past the gates, like he does every day," Willy said with shake to his head. Hank was an odd one, which we all knew.

"He's just looking out for us," I said. I watched as Willy looked out the kitchen window at Hank.

"Doesn't change the fact that he gives me the god damn creeps," Willy replied shaking his head more firmly.

He looked down to the pot and turned the stove off. He picked it up by the handle and brought it to the table. I watched as the steam raced off the top of the water as he poured it into my cup. When it was full, he took the pot and placed it back on the stove. He sat back down at the table and opened his book again. I glared at him for a moment. He used to be a real jerk. Guess when the dead come to life and demolish your friends and family with their teeth, he decided to lighten up.

I turned my attention back to the steaming cup. For a moment, I was lost. I remember seeing movies and news clips about _zombies _but it all seemed so different now. There wasn't much bad ass fighting off the living dead or at least not for my group. But one thing I knew for sure that good things don't last forever.

After I finished a cup of tea I decided to head down to the barn to see how Derek was doing. I began to fix up my hair and wipe away the dirt on my face. I didn't want Derek to see me like this. I was nervous. I never used to give a second look to him until he saved me from a herd of sinners. I looked at him in a different light. I got a better look at his face for the first time. He was handsome and brave. Too be honest I never paid attention to boys. Not in high school or even in college. I was just focusing on school and family. Lame I know but unfortunately it's the straight truth.

My mind continued to rethink itself until I finally made it to the barns large doors. I pushed open the doors just enough for me to slip in. The barn wasn't anything special. The best part about it was the ledge by the roof. I used to climb up the latter and lean my legs over the edge as I looked out in the pastures and lake that was only a few miles from the property. I could only imagine the way it all looked now. Glaring up at it I found the temptation to climb up the ladder again. I took a few steps forward and began to make my way up.

As I got to the top I saw the back of a familiar head. It was Derek. He was seemingly sketching something. I crawled closer on all four hands and knees. I peeked over his shoulder slightly to see him sketching the scenery. He didn't seem to notice me. I up beside him and sat there watching him as he moved his pencil up and down.

"I didn't know you sketched," I said trying to catch his attention. He didn't look at me but I could see the smile that grew on his face.

"I don't. Never tried to sketch anything until the sinners began to rise from their graves. Now I have all the time to actually notice things," he replied. Derek looked up from the notebook and glared out.

"It's beautiful." Derek let out a chuckle.

"Thanks," he smiled. I smiled back.

I gave it a moment before I reached over and grabbed the sketchbook from him. I began to flip through. He didn't yank it back or anything. Just watched me as I flipped through his sketches. Every one of them was more beautiful than the last. I have to admit, I was very impressed. Derek seemed to be getting better and better as the days went by. Flipping through it I landed on a sketch. It was me. I was walking up a road looking out at the trees. Mountains were portrayed behind me. Before I could get a better look, Derek quickly snatched it out of my hands and closed the book. He didn't look at me. His cheeks seemed slightly red. I smiled. I didn't know what else to say. I looked down as I felt my hands nervously become clammy.

"When did you sketch that?" I asked trying to spark up conversation instead of keeping the awkward silence. Derek looked down and opened the book again.

"It was when we first were making our way here. You looked so beautiful. The scenery around you made it all the more remarkable. I just began to sketch it," He said looking down.

I felt my smile growing. Butterflies began to flutter around in my stomach. My eyes moved back out to the scenery I remembered oh so well. This time it was greener. The skies were clearer and the lake was a beautiful aqua that brought a sense of home to me. Looking at the trees and grass blend together, I found something that didn't belong. My smile disappeared. It was a sinner. I gripped Derek's arm.

"What is it?" he asked with concern. I pointed out to the area. His eyes widened. "But ….. We've never seen a sinner come up here before?"

"There's a first for everything," I mumbled as I quickly rose.

Derek followed close behind me as I rushed to the house. We ran into the house and into the kitchen. Willy wasn't there. I grunted. I was a little frustrated. He was never around when you needed him. I shook it off and headed outside the house to the garden. Willy stood there with my mother.

"Willy! Louise!" Derek yelled as we began to rush to them. Willy glared and they met us half way.

"What's wrong?" My mother asked.

"We just saw a sinner. It's making its way up here," I replied.

"Derek, show me where it is. Reagan, go get Hank," Willy ordered.

We began to disperse. I felt the wind blow through my golden hair. I couldn't tell the difference between my lungs giving out or if I had unlimited air. All I knew was the excitement and scare began to mix around inside me. Finally something was happening here. I know it doesn't sound right but that's all I could think of. I just hoped that Hank was actually there. He wouldn't share the same excitement.

"Hank!" I screamed as I came up to the tree house. I waited a few moments. Nothing. "Hank for fucks sakes!" I screamed now annoyed and feeling the lack of breath I had. Finally he poked his bald head out.

"Sorry, didn't hear ya. What's going on?" He asked.

"We spotted a sinner. Willy sent me to get you!" I could see the look on Hank's face his eyes widened. He quickly rushed down the ladder and jumped to the ground.

"Let's go," he said.

Hank and I quickly rushed over to the scene. I could see the back of Derek, Willy and my mother's head. As we got closer, I looked down to see the walker on the ground before them. A bullet through its head. I felt my excitement slowly fade. I missed it. I got a better look at the sinners face. It was worse than I remember. We all sat around it glaring down. I began to wonder what this would mean. Did we have to leave? This all just came back to my point. Nowhere is safe forever.


	3. Afia-Day68

The last thing I remembered was being awoken by my father. Unfortunately, I have to confess to you, for Uganda, this plague did nothing but save us. It was a release from all the terrible things that happened here. We weren't happy then and as the days begin to get longer, we aren't happy now either.

It's been sixty-eight days since Uganda was hit by the rising of the dead. We don't have much here but we have enough to live. My group only consists of three people. My father, my sister and myself. This land is large but we have more to fear than the nzambi. There is one group that still remains dangerous here. They've altered. The African Rebellion Army. Those are the ones I fear most. It's a horrible thing to think of. Knowing that even as the world is dying, instead of sticking together, we fight and murder each other.

My father tells me it's us against everyone else. We are completely alone. No government, no refuge, no community. Just us. Not exactly what a nineteen year old would like to hear but I figured he said it for a reason. A reason that haunts me each day. One day, I could end up alone. Is that a case soon to come? I could never tell.

"Afia," a firm voice said. I turned to see my father. "We're heading out."

"Are they gone?" My father hesitated. He looked down biting his lip.

"For now. But come, we must go. Before they come back," he said. I nodded. I grabbed my journal and my weapons and rushed out of the small shed.

Coming outside, I saw my sister, Ife standing there as the look out. She seemed stern and untouchable but I think out of the three of us, she would be the easiest to damage. I looked around at the night sky and remembered the nights we spent dancing to our god and praying for a happy world. But that all seemed a distant memory now. My eyes moved down to my brown sandals as they began to drag across the safari floor.

After a few miles from the village, I stopped and looked back. I began to say a wishful goodbye to the place that gave us shelter for a night. I sighed. Another place over taken by the dangers of the living. Now alone and battling both sides, I began to fear a much bigger danger we were soon to face.

Daylight began to rise of the African plains. It was beautiful, a scene that could only be admired in person. I looked to my right as a herd of zebras trailed along. The stripes slowly motioning back and forth. I turned to look back at my family. My father led us through the large grass and my sister trailed close behind him. I gave the scenery a second look before rushing up to them. In many ways I wished we had a vehicle but my father made it clear our chances would be slimmer. With it, we would be found easily by the ARA. It was unfair in so many ways. I hated this plague and I hated the world it brought to us.

"Where are we going?" I asked. My father kept his gaze forward.

"Which ever place looks the safest," he replied. My father had become more stern than before. Less of a fun dad.

"Femi, we need to find food," Ife said. My father didn't reply. "Femi?"

"I'm your father. I won't respond to my name," my father said. I watched Ife as she looked back at me and rolled her eyes. I smiled.

"Okay, _father_, we need to find some food before we starve," Ife said as she placed her hand on her stomach and slowly motioned it.

My father stopped dead center in the path. Ife bumped into him and fell back. I looked down at her and then at my father. He was stiff as a brick. I looked above his head to see grey smoke rising. I quickly ran to see it. I stopped beside him. In a short distance was a small village. The huts made from grass and branches. It was all burnt down. Newly burnt down. I looked at my father's face. A cold and unfamiliar sadness was seen on him. Even I could feel the tension. Ife soon came up on the other side of him.

"Do you know the village?" I asked. Ife looked down.

"This was the village I was born in. I can't believe they would do this," he said under his breath.

"I'm sorry father," Ife said. He gulped back and began to continue to the village. I shared a look with Ife and we continued after him.

The village was burnt to a crisp. Barley anything was even held up. Bodies remained a crisp devoured disaster. I couldn't believe it. Only a few children's bodies remained. I walked further down looking at the dead souls that didn't have a chance. I stopped in my steps. Glaring down at the most unfortunate scene. Sitting there was a woman. A baby laid in one of her hands with a young boy wrapped around in the other one. I began to remember the sweet calmness a mother's grip truly could share. It was too much.

"Why would they do this?" Ife asked as she picked up a piece of one of the huts. We knew the ARA were bad people but … This bad?

"The ARA do not care for anyone but themselves. They take what they think is rightfully theirs," my father paused. I began to make my way closer to him to see what he held in his hand. "They took the young boys and placed them into their army. The young girls they would rape and kill or keep on their travels if they ever got aroused. These people aren't human. They are anything but."

"Well that's just great. Not only do we have to watch our backs for the nzambi but we have to watch our backs ten times harder to keep those crazy fucks away from us!" Ife yelled before kicking a piece of wood and dropping to the ground in frustration.

I watched as she began to rub her fingers through her hair. She was right. This world was too much. That I had always known. I turned back to my father and looked over his shoulder. In his hand he held onto a brittle cross from the church hut. This made it all the worse for me. It wasn't fair. These people did nothing to deserve this. I stood a moment longer as my father began to cry.

Suddenly, a hand reached out from the rubble and gripped my father's hand. He dropped the cross and struggled back. In the rubble, a nzambi began to appear. I screamed in horror. Ife quickly ran over. She began to tug on my father as he tried to kick the snapping jaws away from him. I quickly took my spear and stabbed it through the nzambi's eye. I watched as the blood slowly trickled off the spear shaft. It's body now lifeless. I ripped the spear out and looked back over to my family. They glared. My father scrambled to his feet and placed hand on my shoulder. I couldn't do it. I turned and began to cry in his shoulder. This is what it took to survive. Running, running and killing.


	4. Jim-Day70

The sound of the wind began to flow through my hair. This morning didn't exactly have the perfect alarm. Rotters charged through our hide away cabin, destroying the interior and what little food supplies we had left. Guess we should have hidden it better.

It's day seventy and we still haven't found a single area of the states where rotters aren't met up in the hundreds. I never noticed how many people really lived here till now. The long journeys of their decaying legs and lungs making their way from state to state. It's hard to think that they could do such a thing. Guess they weren't as brain dead as my sister and I thought. That enhanced my worry.

The grip on my sisters hand suddenly stopped as I heard a large thud behind me. I turned back to see her trying to get up from a stumble. I quickly ran to her and began to lift her back up to her feet. A large bark came from in front of us. Atticus growled and wagged his tail as he tried to get us to hurry.

"You okay Laura?" I asked. She gave a sharp reaction.

"Y-yeah. I should be. Let's go," she replied. I nodded and we ran again.

I glimpsed back to see how many rotters were still behind us. I cursed. Too many to turn back and fight them. I quickly began to pick up my speed. Following Atticus out of the woods, I began to wonder where exactly we could go next. We've been from Florida all the way to Texas. Now we were in California, trying to find a place to rest until we could make our way up to Washington. We got word that there was a safety zone there for the survivors. Might be a long shot but I knew I had to do my best to get us there.

Atticus paused and looked around. I glared in wonder of where he wanted to go next. He quickly took a left turn and I ran after him with Laura's hand entwined with mine. Soon enough we made it to the highway. I looked around nervously wondering what to do now. Another bark flashed from the side. I turned to see Atticus wagging his tail and scratching at an abandoned Volvo station wagon.

I quickly ran to the side door and checked to see if it was unlocked. It was. I opened the driver's side door. I looked in the ignition to see the key still in it. A sigh of relief slowly came out of my body. So far so good. Laura came in from the passenger seat. Atticus jumped over her and hoped in the back. Just before turning the key I heard an odd noise from the back seats. I turned my head to see an old man. He was alive. Laura and I shared a look. A huge hole appeared in his arm and his stomach was cut open. I saw his intestines slowly slipping out.

"H-help," he mumbled. Laura glared.

"We have to help him Jim," she said. I looked back for a moment.

My eyes wandered to the direction where the rotters had chased us too. I thought for a moment and got out of the vehicle. I headed to the back seat and slowly began to take out the injured, dying old man. I placed him against a tree and gave him a pocket knife. He glared at me as he took slowly and short breaths.

"You won't make it. Here's your choice, end it yourself or wait for the rotters to take you. This world is about decisions now. Today you make your own. Good luck," I said to him before giving him a final goodbye. I rushed to the car and slammed the door. I turned the key and stepped on the gas pedal.

It wasn't long before the gas tank was running low. A few miles down from where we found the Volvo, we found an old motel and a gas station. I parked by the gas meter and grabbed the hose. I hoped it worked this time. It was hit and miss. Some worked, some didn't. I placed the nozzle in the gas tank. Lucky. It worked. I held it there while Laura and Atticus looked around the motel. The drive was quiet. Laura still thinks everyone can be saved. It was hard for me to be so firm and cold around her but how else will she learn, right?

I took out the hose and screw the cover back on. I paused and looked around. I thought to myself and began to wonder if I should talk to her or not. She needed to know about these things and what they could do. She needed to know that we needed to stick together and she had to trust me. I shook my head and began to look for her and the dog. I found her sitting on a bench outside of one of the motel rooms smoking a cigarette. I sighed and sat down next to her. I watched as she took a long drag and let it out.

"Where did you find those?" I asked. She shrugged.

"It was in one of the rooms," she replied. She took out the pack and leaned it over for me to grab one. I reached into the pack and gripped one. She passed me the matches and I began to light it. "Dead rising, people fighting and I'm still sitting here trying to get god damn cancer." I let out a slight chuckle.

"How I see it, it gives a something from before. Not a good something, but something." I looked out at the scenery. Two birds flew overhead. Seemed like they were the only ones who were unaffected by the big change.

"We shouldn't have left that man," Laura said. I turned to look at her. Her gaze remained out at the road.

"He was gonna die Laura," I said. She shrugged.

"We're all gonna die Jim," she paused. I watched her closely as she took another drag. "I just wish we didn't have to leave him to die alone." I gulped back feeling the guilt and assumption.

"I gave him an option. Kill himself or be killed by the rotters. This life is all about making your own decisions. I just hope he made the right one," I sighed before taking the cigarette and sucking in deeply.

"Death is too hard for someone to choose themselves. I don't think I could have done it," Laura said. I leaned over and began to pat Atticus on the head.

"Let's get some rest. We've been traveling all day," I said. Laura nodded and we both put out our cigarettes.

In the room there was one bed. I let Laura and Atticus have it. I moved to the couch. I laid there and watched as Laura drifted off into slumber. I don't know what I would do if I lost her. She was all I had. If this world took her away from me, I know I wouldn't have the courage to go on without her. A world with rotters is just not a world at all.


	5. Anna-Day73

I could tell you all the things this world has brought to us. But I could never explain to you the full extent of the pain. You'd have to be put in our shoes. Know what it means to lose to the dead and the evil. I on the other hand, have learned to live with the pain. My group, there just a group. I could do without them but they are hell bent on sticking together. I guess I could last for a bit.

"Daddy I'm hungry," Juliet said as she hung to her father tightly. I rolled my eyes at the head of the group. This is why I do better on my own.

"Hold in there hun. We will find somewhere to eat and rest," Maureen said, peeking behind her shoulder. Maureen gave a look to Juliet's father, David. I felt a rush of wind as she ran up to my side. "How much longer until we can stop?"

"We still got a ways to go. We need to get as far as possible from the herd of lurkers before we can even think about stopping," I said.

"Anna, we've been walking for three says straight now. We lost them a while ago. Please. We need to stop," David said. I stopped in my tracks and turned around to face them.

"We stop when I say we stop. If you want to rest then please be my guest. But I'm moving on," I snapped. I had enough of them.

"Don't be stupid Anna. Juliet needs rest, you need rest. Just for five minutes," Maureen pleaded. I gave a moment to think. I looked down at the little girl as she played with her buttons on her blouse.

"Fine, five minutes," I said.

I watched as the three of them settled down on the side nod the road. David dug through his pack, pulling out four power bars. He handed one too Juliet, then Maureen. He leaned his hand out to offer me one, but I refused it. I couldn't eat another one of those. I needed food, real food. David sighed and put it back in the bag. He began to open the plastic surround his bar before taking a big bite. I watched them. I guess it was nice to know there was someone around to talk to or have your back. Not like I needed that but being with people was okay I guess?

"You guys thirsty?" Maureen asked. Everyone nodded. She dug through the bag to pull out a large water bottle. Each of us took a sip. Water was something I couldn't refuse.

"So where are we going exactly?" David asked. I looked around at the roads.

"Far away from the cities. I was thinking maybe we could find a farm or something off in the woods. Maybe a cabin. All temporary of course," I responded.

"A farm?!" Juliet's eyes widened. "We could live with horses and cows!" David smiled.

"Yeah maybe. If we want we could stay. Create a life. A small community even?" David said thinking about the wonderful things that could happen.

"Now that's an idea! We could create fences and have look outs. Circulate between the people in the place," Maureen smiled. I snickered. They all looked at me.

"That's only a dream. Good things don't last forever," I said. I looked back at the group. A sad look stained the little girls face. I looked down wishing I hadn't of said that in front of her. "I'm gonna scout out. Stay here and call me if something happens."

I began to walk off. Not paying attention to the people I left behind. Guess I was more screwed up then I thought. But what else was I supposed to say? Was I supposed to give them false hope of a good life? The idea of a paradise in such a hell like this? I shook it off. Wasn't my problem.

"Hey Anna!" I turned to see David rushing up to me. Juliet and Maureen sat in the far distance where I left them. "Can we talk?"

"No," I said, shutting him down as I turned to walk off. David came up in front of me.

"What the hell was that? Only a dream? You can't say that to an eight year old girl?"

"Do you believe that could happen? That it could work?"

"I think if we tried-"

"No. Do you think that it will work?" David looked down. Delaying his response.

"No."

"Then why try and let her think that?"

"She's my daughter Anna. I'd do whatever to make sure she's happy."

"That include giving her false hope? What happens if one day she wakes up and you're not around? Me and Maureen are dead in a ditch somewhere being eaten by the lurkers? Or if you turn into one, think she is gonna kill you so she can live?" I asked. David remained quiet. "You think you're helping her, you're not. You're setting her up to be killed. Tell her the truth before she has to fend for herself cause I sure as hell know that she won't be able to handle this world alone if this is the way your teaching it too her." I quickly shoved him aside and walked off.

"And what's your excuse?" He yelled. I stopped dead in my tracks again. Feeling the anger run through my veins. "You think you know everything about the plague? The lurkers? You ask me you wouldn't make it on your own either." I coldly turned to him. "Whatever you think you know, you don't. Your just as lost as the rest of us. Look at yourself Anna. Before you judge me on how I want my daughter to see the world, figure out why you are here alone. This world is done for Anna. What side are you fighting for?"

I watched him as he walked away. I knew what I was. I knew what he was. But the lurkers... Does anyone know who they are? I couldn't help but feel the endless depression and replacement I have made in my life for them. I lost everything but I was working to make it better. David didn't know me. None of them did. I quickly shook it off and continued on my way. I needed time. Time to myself.


	6. Yegor-Day79

I remember what the church had taught us. Do onto others as you would like to be done onto you. So what happens now? They try to kill us and we kill them. God had never mentioned the presence of his demons. I've fought wars greater than World War Two, yet I can't seem to keep the dangers of the undead away from my son. A question raises everyday within my mind. The same hateful anger that sprouts from inside me. I can't let it take me, not yet. Not until I know my son is safe.

"General Galiaskarov," a firm voice said. I turned my head and followed the army boots up to the face. "You look like shit." I mumbled to myself before getting to my feet. "How long have you been awake?"

"A couple hours," I responded. I searched my second hand man closely. Ruslan was a different man for sure. He had a tuff scale and he was the last person to screw with. "Where is Pyotr?"

"Don't worry old man. You're sons safe," Ruslan said. I gave him a look. That wasn't what I asked. "He's with the new troop. Sergei seems to be taking good care of him."

"Oh yeah him," I mumbled. Sergei was slowly proving himself to us. He wasn't in the army very long and we didn't know him as well as one another. "How is he doing?"

"Fair. Makar and I have been keeping an eye on him. Young man just joins the army and in return he wakes up one day to see the world crumbling slowly. Everything he once knew is now long gone. His family all dead. Guess it's a good thing we are together now," Ruslan stated.

I glimpsed at him before putting my heavy winter coat on. The snow was still ongoing and the weather was colder than ever. In Russia it seemed like one thing after another just kept being thrown our way. We've been traveling for seventy nine days and we hadn't seen a single sign of civilization. Just snow, abandoned homes and stores and God's demons. There was no sanity. There were no people. And if there were, they weren't the same. Just then the door opened and in came Pyotr. He rushed towards me holding his knife. I took a step back as the blade almost sunk into me.

"Whoa there! I told you, this is not a toy. Put it away before you hurt someone," I ordered. Pyotr looked at the knife for a moment in disappointment before putting it away in its sleeve. He then turned back to me and gave me a hug.

"Sergei taught me how to hunt rabbits!" Pyotr said. I glared at him for a moment before Sergei entered the room holding up three dead rabbits by their feet.

"You're sons a natural," he smiled. I shared a look with Ruslan before he made his way to the kid. He took the rabbits out of his hand and gave them a look.

"Congratulations kid, you're not as stupid as you look," Ruslan joked with a wink. Sergei looked down giving a suddle smile. Ruslan turned back to me and smirked before heading out. I kept my gaze on Sergei. I felt the urge to thank him.

"Pyotr, go head outside and help Makar and Ruslan skin the rabbits. Sergei and I will be out in a bit," I said.

Pyotr glimpsed back at Sergei. Sergei in return, gave him a smile and a nod. Pyotr quickly rushed out, closing the door behind him. I watched out the window as he rushed out to Ruslan and Makar. Thirteen and full of life. I was glad to call him my son. He wasn't lost in the dying world, he didn't fear death. Pyotr was smart and knew exactly what the results may be in the end of all of this. He was a survivor. I heard a firm cough coming from the door. I turned to see Sergei waiting to be given orders.

"Sit," I ordered as I pointed at the table by the old fire place. Sergei nodded and made his way. "I have vodka." I grabbed the bottle and two wooden cups and made my way to meet him at the table. I placed down the two cups, one in front of me and the other in front of him. He watched me as I poured the vodka in. I watched him take a sip. His face squirmed in disgust but he took it down clean. "You don't like vodka?"

"Just never had a lot of it," Sergei stated, looking into the cup. I couldn't help but chuckle as I took down the vodka. It was smooth and assuring. The calmness of the alcohol settled in my mind.

"I want to thank you Sergei," I began. Sergei looked up. "Since this plague took my wife, I haven't been all there. You watched over my son and I owe you my life."

"Thank you General," Sergei said.

"You still have a chance to protect your nation. Don't let me down. And most of all, don't die." Sergei looked up at me and nodded. "Now let's get the fuck out of here."

The two of us rose from the table. I grabbed what was left of the vodka and stuffed it in my bag. I turned my head at the dead civilians that owned the place. Yes it is what it seems. I took out my crucifix and made a quick prayer in Russian. I kissed the cross and tucked it back into my jacket. The final looks brought regret. A man, his wife and three children. War is hell. Even in times like this, it was us or them. I shook it off and headed outside. Turning to the side I saw one of God's demons making his way to us. A bone struck through his neck and his right hand missing. Wearing a suite and missing one of his shoes. Trekking through the snow attempting to get at us.

"Want me to kill him?" Sergei asked. I shook my head.

"No, I got this," I replied. I lifted my pistol and aimed it to the head. I paused for a moment waiting for it to get closer. Another moment passed and I pulled the trigger. I watched as the demon fell down into the white abyss. All that was sticking out was his knees.

"Guess we should really get going then," Sergei mumbled.

"Let's round up the others. This place is no longer safe," I replied before making my way to the others. Sergei followed close in my steps.

Our battle through the cold snow that blocked our path was starting to become more than we hoped. I lead the group as we headed north. We had no official destination. High ground was our main priority but it was harder than I expected to actually get too. The snow was getting worse and the cold more bitter. Pyotr followed closely at my feet. Anxiously trying to get there faster. Sergei was behind him, then Ruslan and at the end of the line was Makar. Makar was the man to go to if there was any issues. He didn't speak much but when he did, he was nothing to please you. He was all about fighting and battle, not much of a socializer. It's hard to fully explain the battle of my group.

First there was my son, like I said, he was well handled and smart. I still feel the urge to keep him close and firmly under my wing. I needed him close by or else I think I may lose my sanity. Sergei was young and still learning. Although our world has reached it's end, I still make sure to train him with what I knew best, battle. Ruslan insists that I treat him like a son and he disagrees with most of my orders but I mainly choose to ignore him. Ruslan is my right hand man and I respect and honor his opinion but most of it would get us killed. Makar was something else. But for what we are dealing with, I would rather keep him close by.

"Yegor! Up there," Makar said. I looked back at him and saw him pointing. I followed his finger, pointing to the east side. A tall mountain slowly revealed itself from the clouds.

"We have to go all the way up there?" Pyotr asked in a complaint and moody way.

"No, not all the way. Just as far up as we can get," Sergei said, his gaze fixed on the mountain.

"If we can get some ways up, we can get a signal. It's all we have seen for miles," Ruslan jumped in. I traced what I could see. I gulped back and decided it was best.

"Alright. We'll give it a shot," I said before changing my direction.

It wasn't long before we reached the starting of the mountain slope. It was tall and not very much option to climb up it. I looked side to side following the traces of anything I could grip onto. I began to feel an odd feeling inside me. A feeling of panic and worry about the state of the mountain. I sighed. I didn't want to have my son attempt to climb it and the possibility of him falling and injuring himself, or even getting himself killed. I paused and turned to my men. Ruslan could already tell what I was about to say.

"We can't climb this. It's unsafe," I said.

"Oh come on Yegor. This is all we have. We need to climb this," Ruslan said firmly.

"I am not sending my son up there in risk of getting him killed!"

"I'll be fine. I can climb it," Pyotr said as he approached the mountain. I quickly gripped my hand on his shoulder and yanked him back.

"No. We are looking for another one," I said firmly before turning.

"What happens if none of us make it to find a second one?" Ruslan said. I turned back. He kept his head down. Aggressively chewing at his lips.

"We are not climbing this mountain," I said as firmly as possible.

"I have an idea," Sergei said. Makar broke into laughter.

"Don't worry son, you can keep your idea to yourself," Makar said. Ruslan glimpsed back at Makar and chuckled along with him. My anger grew slightly. I turned to Sergei who felt slightly embarrassed.

"What is it?" I asked. Sergei lightened up.

"I was trained in climbing before I joined the army. You and I can go up there and Makar, Ruslan and Pyotr can wait down here," Sergei said. I paused for a moment. I shared a look with the others. Ruslan wasn't pleased but I had no other choice.

"Okay. Let's go," I ordered. Sergei nodded and placed down his things. Ruslan sighed and rolled his eyes as he sat down on a log. Makar chewed on his lips and shook his head.

"Come on Pyotr, come sit," Makar said as he gave the boy a tap on the shoulder. I turned to my son.

"I'll be back soon. If anything happens, scream for us. We will do our best to come down as fast as possible," I said. Pyotr nodded and sat down next to Ruslan.

Part way up the mountain, I stopped and sat down on a short ledge. I could feel my heart pounding through my chest and my body heating up. I reached in my side to find the bit of vodka. I took back a gulp and sealed the cap. I turned to see Sergei as he fiddled with the device in his hand. He was struggling. That I could see clearly.

"Don't know how to use a talkie?" I asked. Sergei looked at me, embarrassed and shrugged. I reached out my hand. He lightly handed it over to me. I began to turn the signals.

"Don't talkie's only work at a specific range?"

"This is an army talkie. It is customized to work in far locations. You just need to change to the right frequency and you're connected to the world. Like a cell phone," I informed. Sergei nodded and sat beside me. All we got was slight fuzz.

"Maybe we need to get to higher ground," Sergei said before looking up. Suddenly, voices were faintly heard. I looked at Sergei, shocked and speechless.

"Hello?" I began. I let go of the button to hear a suddle hello of excitement. "Hello is anyone there?"

"Hello…I…..Sherriff….Atlanta," The talkie responded. I couldn't believe it. I was connected with someone from another country.

"My name is General Yegor Galiaskarov. I am the lead commander of a group of Russian troops. Is there a safe zone where you are?" I asked. I let the button go and held the talkie close to my ear.

"There…..nothing….Rick…Grimes…Sherriff," The voice said. I turned and gave a look to Sergei.

"Rick? Is there anything left where you are?" I asked. For a moment nothing until it clearly came out.

"There is nothing left. Everyone is dead. We are all alone in this world," the voice said. I tried to connect with it again but it all disappeared. I gripped the talkie and hollered in frustration. I slammed the talkie down and escaped into my hands. I felt Sergei's eyes watching me.

"It's the same everywhere. The world is ending," Sergei said. I ignored his comment and rubbed my bottom lip. "What do we tell the others?" I grinded my teeth trying to figure out an answer to that question.

"We tell them nothing. We say we had no signal. We drop it and leave it alone," I ordered before rising and heading to the ledge.

"But, they have to know?"

"No! They do not. As you're General I am ordering you to keep your mouth fucking shut! I am not telling my son and those men about the end of the world. Not yet. Now let's go," I yelled. Sergei glared in shock. I had never yelled at him before.

Climbing down the mountain I began to drift off into thought. I didn't want to believe that there was nothing left. That the world was at its end. Rick Grimes. He was alive. That meant others were too. Of all the living people I killed to stay safe, I began to feel sick. No more killing. No more blood will be spilled other than that of the dead. I need to put an end to our ways. It was more than a war we have fought before. It was the living against the dead not the living against the living. At least not for now.


End file.
